The Night Felicity Smoak Died
by sparksfly16
Summary: Prompt based off the end of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. What if Slade came back and finally took the thing Oliver loves the most? One-shot. Character death. Olicity.


**Author's Note: **So I got this crazy idea to write an Olicity prompt based off of the end of the Amazing Spider-Man 2 when a certain angst takes place, so if you don't want to be spoiled for Spider-Man or don't like reading Olicity angst, back away now! Everyone else, enjoy (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Arrow, or TASM 2

* * *

"Put her down Slade!" Oliver shouted, voice shaking with barely controlled rage. "She has nothing to do with this!"

"Nothing to do with this?" Slade laughed manically, and Felicity flinched instinctively, trapped in his arms. "She has everything to do with this."

"No." Oliver shook his head and stepped forward slowly, eyes locked on Slade's arms. "This is about Shado remember? She died and you're angry. I am too. But Felicity has nothing to do with that. You want to fight, fight me."

"And give you the pleasure of not having to suffer any longer with the guilt of Shado's and your lovely mother's deaths?" Slade's voice was deadly calm. "I told you before, I will not rest until everything and everyone you love is gone, and you're left standing in a pile of ashes. Alone."

"This isn't you, Slade!" Oliver called out desperately. "If Shado were here she wouldn't even recognize you! She believed in kindness and mercy, not killing innocents."

"Mercy?" Slade repeated incredulously. "What mercy was there for her when you choose to let her die? What kindness?"

"You think I don't know that?" Oliver replied angrily. "I've been living with the guilt of what happened for six years! It never leaves me, even when I sleep."

"I've read your file," Felicity said softly, careful not to provoke her captor into action. "You're a good man. I didn't know Shado personally, but I know she trusted you. And from what I've heard, she didn't trust just anyone."

Slade turned to look at Felicity, his face a mixture of anguish and compassion, and tenderly pushed some hair out of her face. "You really are a lovely girl," he whispered. "And you deserved so much better–just like Shado."

"Let her go, Slade!" Oliver pleaded again, aiming his bow as close to Slade as he could manage without hitting Felicity. "Please."

"Happily."

Grinning maliciously, Slade pulled back from Felicity and in that moment, Oliver knew what was about to happen.

"NO!" He shot forward with a feral, desperate growl, but it was too late.

Felicity dropped from Slade's arms and crashed through the glass dome of the roof violently.

Oliver fired off one of his new rope arrows and nearly cried in relief when it wrapped snugly around the blonde's mid-section.

"I'm coming, Felicity," he called out.

Suddenly, Slade was in front of him. "Think again."

With a loud grunt, he back-handed Oliver before slashing his knife straight through the cord holding up Felicity.

Oliver roared and fired another arrow just as Slade approached him again. Before Slade could even lift one massive finger, Oliver shot five more rope arrows that wrapped around Slade, before punching him in the face for good measure.

As Slade struggled futilely against the restraints, Oliver hurried over to where Felicity waited, dangling in mid-air.

"Felicity? Can you hear me?" Oliver called down. "I'm coming."

There was no answer, no signature Felicity Smoak babbling, and Oliver felt his heart rate speed up.

"Felicity?" he called down again as he scaled the building to where she laid.

She dangled a few feet above the concrete floor, the thick black ropes from his arrows wrapped tightly around her stomach. But her eyes...

Her eyes were closed…

Slowly, he reached out a shaky hand towards her neck, a sense of dread building deep in the pit of his stomach.

No pulse.

"NO!" he gasped, grabbing her lifeless body in his arms. "No, no, Felicity, you can't be dead. I saved you!"

She remained silent, and only then did he notice the odd angle of her neck. She was gone, she was really gone.

He ripped his head back and let out a horrific, inhumane sob. She was supposed to be _safe_. He kept her away so she would be _safe_. And in the end, it hadn't mattered.

"Felicity," he sobbed, gently running his hand along her cheek. "Felicity…"

He fell to his knees, pulling her against him, as if he could still protect her, and cried out against the crushing black void that was threatening to consume him.

And that was how Diggle found him an hour later, face glistening with tears both shed and unshed, clutching the lifeless body of the blonde I.T. tech, left with nothing but the promise of what could have been.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry folks, I'm mean I know (: Review though please


End file.
